Bezpieczne życie - Safe life
by tessa77
Summary: Historia Hermiony Granger i Dracona Malfoy'a opisane z perspektywy Harry'ego. Dramione. DM/HG. :)


Hermiona Granger była kobietą idealną. No, prawie idealną. Podrapałem się po brodzie słysząc niemal niedosłyszalny trzask towarzyszący teleportacji. Słyszałem cichy szelest liści, gdy postać zbliżała się do namiotu. Przekręciłem się na łóżku i popatrzyłem na wejście do namiotu w tym samym momencie w którym ona cicho się wślizgnęła. Przymknąłem oczy, udając, że śpię. Słyszałem jej kroki i wiedziałem, że patrzy teraz na mnie uważnie przez dłuższą chwilę, a z jej ust wydobywa się ciche westchnienie ulgi. Gdy poruszyła się rozchyliłem powieki, patrząc jak stoi teraz przy łóżku Rona. Minutę później z powrotem wyszła z namiotu, a ja słyszałem jak siada przed wejściem i opatula się ciepłym kocem. Przekręciłem się z powrotem na plecy, nie za bardzo wiedząc co z tym faktem zrobić. Hermiona znikała, a ja wiedziałem, że coś jest nie tak. Wiedziałem, że dostrzegłem też to trochę za późno, bo byłem zbyt zajęty samym sobą, żeby zwrócić na to uwagę. Byłem pewien, że to trwa od dłuższego czasu. Zacisnąłem usta, słysząc lekkie pochrapywanie z ust Rona. Ja przynajmniej to zauważyłem, nie to co Ron. Przez przypadek odkryłem, że jej nie ma. I od tej pory obserwowałem ją uważnie. Hermiona była od tamtego momentu dla mnie prawdziwą zagadką. Widziałem, jak wymyka się niemal niezauważalnie z namiotu co kilka dni. Wiedziałem, że gdy ma pełnić nocną warte, znika po paru godzinach, zostawiających ich samych i wcześniej, niczego nieświadomych. Widziałem jak po kryjomu czyta stare księgi, których z pewnością wcześniej nie miała w swojej torebce. Widziałem jak rzuca nowe, skomplikowane zaklęcia po każdej zmianie miejsca, a mógłbym przysiąc, że na początku ich nie znała. Wtedy nauczyłaby też mnie i Rona je rzucać. Byłem pewien, że jeśli ją spytam to i tak mi nic nie odpowie, a ja jedynie obnażę się, że wiem. Więc przymykałem na to wszystko oko. Byłem cierpliwy i czekałem, aż sama mi może coś powie. Moja cierpliwość została wystawiona jednak na próbę parę dni temu, gdy dostrzegłem na jej nadgarstku tatuaż. Bez wątpienia magiczny tatuaż. Miałem ochotę zapytać ją o to co ona najlepszego wyrabia. Jednak parę godzin później, gdy znów dostrzegłem jej nadgarstek niczego już na nim nie było, a ja sam nie byłem już niczego pewien.

***

Siedziałem przed namiotem przeglądając książkę napisaną przez Ritę Skeeter. Moje palce były skostniałe z zimna, ale nie robiło mi to większej różnicy. W prawej ręce trzymałem różdżkę, która dawała światło. Dochodziła dziewiąta wieczorem, a my znowu tkwili nieopodal wąwozu Cheddar w lesie.  
\- Harry! Zrobiłam herbatę! - usłyszałem jej cichy, łagodny głos i uniosłem głowę patrząc na jej postać wyłaniającą się z namiotu. Podeszła do mnie i uklęknęła, wyciągając ku mnie kubek gorącej herbaty. I właśnie wtedy znów to dostrzegłem. Magiczny tatuaż na jej prawym nadgarstku. Zacisnąłem mocniej usta i nic nie mówiąc wziąłem od niej kubek. Widziałem przez chwile jej lekki uśmiech który zniknął, gdy odwróciła się, aby z powrotem wrócić do środka.  
\- Zapomniałaś nałożyć zaklęcia ukrywającego na nadgarstek, Hermiono – mój głos brzmiał dla mnie samego obco, wyczuwalna była w nim gorycz pomieszana z gniewem, ale też troską. Patrzyłem, jak przystaje zaskoczona plecami do mnie.  
\- Po raz kolejny zresztą – dodałem jak gdyby nigdy nic i uniosłem kubek, aby upić łyk gorącego płynu, który mnie rozgrzeje.  
Odwróciła się, a jej wyraz twarzy był zmieszany. Jej wzrok błądził po ziemi przez chwilę, aby wreszcie unieść się ku mojej sylwetce.  
\- To nic takiego – powiedziała cicho, po czym dodała spokojnym tonem – Po prostu zaufaj mi, Harry.

***

Z różdżki posypał się delikatny strumień jasnych iskier, który mnie zbudził. Założyłem okulary i popatrzyłem na nią, nie będąc pewien czy dobrze rozumiem. Podniosłem się odrzucając koc i patrząc na łóżko Hermiony. Było puste. W tym samym momencie usłyszałem jak ktoś biegnie i wstałem. Hermiona nigdy nie biegła, zawsze wracała najciszej jak się tylko da. Poza tym na nią różdżka by nie zareagowała. Uniosłem ją, zastanawiając się czy powinienem obudzić Rona. Patrzyłem na wejście w namiocie gotów zaatakować. Jednak w tym samym momencie w którym zamierzałem wypowiedzieć formułę zaklęcia dostrzegłem, że to Hermiona. Jej szata jest cała we krwi, a oddech urywany. Nasz wzrok krzyżuje się, a ona bez chwili zawahania kieruje różdżkę na Rona i wypowiada szeptem:  
\- _Sillencio.  
_ Potem biegnie do swojego łóżka.  
\- Hermiona co się stało? Czemu masz krew na swojej szacie? - pytam zdezorientowany podchodząc do niej i patrząc jak przewraca grube koce, pościel, a wreszcie poduszkę żeby sięgnąć po swoją małą torebkę.  
\- Harry tak bardzo cię przepraszam – mówi głośno nieco spanikowanym głosem i już rusza ku wyjściu, zanurzając dłoń i grzebiąc w jej zawartości – Musiałam go tu sprowadzić, to wyjątkowa sytuacja – dodaje niczego nie wyjaśniając i znika na zewnątrz, a ja słyszę jak biegnie.  
Bez zastanowienia wkładam buty, kurtkę i rzucam ostatnie spojrzenie na kompletnie nieświadomego, pogrążonego we śnie Rona po czym również wychodzę z namiotu. Chwile zajmuje mi znalezienie kierunku w którym pobiegła Hermiona, ale gdy ją wreszcie dostrzegam bez chwili zawahania ruszam za nią biegiem, opuszczając bariery, które chronią namiot. Jestem daleko w tyle za jej sylwetką, którą próbuje dogonić. Oddycham więc z ulgą, gdy widzę jak rzuca się na kolana i klęka. Zwalniam tempa, idąc teraz szybko w jej stronę. Im jest bliżej tym bardziej docierają do mnie jęki i ciche syczenie. Moje serce bije jak szalone, przez bieg, który musiałem odbyć. Gdy jestem parę kroków za plecami Hermiony dostrzegam jasne blond włosy. Rozchylam usta, pokonując kilka ostatnich metrów i tym samym utwierdzam się w swojej absurdalnej myśli, która mi przyszła do głowy. Stalowe tęczówki wpatrują się we mnie przez moment. Widzę, jak blondyn kasła krwią, a zaraz potem ociera ją dłonią z ust, które wyginają się w kpiącym uśmieszku. Drżą. Jego warga jest rozcięta, a niektóre kosmyki włosów przyklejone do czoła.  
\- Nareszcie się spotykamy, Potter – mówi, a jego głos jest ochrypły, nieco obojętny.  
Upadam na kolana zaraz obok Hermiony, patrząc jak Dracon Malfoy jęczy głośno, gdy ta próbuje zatamować krwotok, który bez wątpienia jest skutkiem jakiejś czarnomagicznej klątwy.

***

Tamta noc prześladuje moje wspomnienia bez przerwy. Cisza pomiędzy mną, a Hermioną trwa już ponad tydzień i powoli nie mogę tego znieść. Zbywałem natrętne pytania Rona, gdy ten pytał o co im poszło. Przez to wszystko ja rzucałem wtedy Hermionie gniewne spojrzenia, których ona unikała. Jednak Ron przestał w końcu pytać, a mój gniew zaczął powoli mijać. Tym bardziej, że od tamtego incydentu nie opuściła nas ani na chwilę, ale wiedziałem, że to się zmieni. Wczoraj przyłapałem ją jak kładła okład na swój nadgarstek. Nie mam kompletnego pojęcia o magicznych tatuażach, ale przeczuwam, że to pewnego rodzaju połączenie. Nie uszło mojej uwadze, że identyczny symbol na swoim nadgarstku ma wytatuowany Malfoy. Pamiętam satysfakcje w jego oczach, gdy szarpnąłem go wtedy za rękaw i podniosłem jego nadgarstek, a potem nadgarstek Hermiony. Potrząsnąłem głową, chcąc wyrzucić ich obraz ze swojej głowy. Jednak nie mogłem. Nie wiedziałem co o tym wszystkim myśleć. Zaraz po tym jak udało się jej go wtedy poskładać zabrała go w bezpieczne miejsce. Później wróciła, a ja rzuciłem jej w twarz to, jak mogła go tu przyprowadzić i jak może mu w ogóle ufać. Nie słuchałem, gdy mówiła, że to po części dzięki niemu posunęliśmy się tak daleko w sprawie z horokrusami. Jakim zdziwieniem był dla mnie fakt, gdy przez kolejny tydzień wbrew przypuszczeniom także nie ruszyła się z namiotu. Zauważyłem jednak, że co wieczór przykładała okład na swój nadgarstek, gdy Ron nie widzi. Tak było też teraz. Patrzyłem jak krząta się po namiocie cicho, a po chwili wychodzi i siada przed namiotem. Zamknąłem książkę, podnosząc się z łóżka. Słyszałem ciche chrapanie Rona na górnej pryczy. Włożyłem buty i wyszedłem na zewnątrz, siadając obok niej. Siedziała opatulona grubym kocem i oparta o drzewo. Podniosła głowę patrząc w moje oczy i milcząc.  
\- Czemu robisz okłady?  
Nie wydawała się zaskoczona tym pytaniem. Wzruszyła ramionami, ale po chwili odpowiedziała cicho.  
\- Tatuaż mnie trochę piecze.  
Piecze? Spojrzałem w górę, zastanawiając się co może oznaczać. Chociaż oznaczało to pewnie nic innego, jak fakt, że Malfoy chce się z nią spotkać.  
\- Więc na co czekasz? Idź do niego – mruczę cicho obojętnie, a gdy zapada niezręczna cisza, dodaje:  
\- Może nie znam się na magicznych tatuażach, ale stawiam, że tego właśnie chce Malfoy.  
Moje oczy napotykają jej. Widzę, jak nieznacznie przytakuje głową, potwierdzając to. Widzę jak otwiera usta, aby coś powiedzieć.  
\- Przepraszam, Harry. Miałeś racje, nie powinnam go była wtedy zabierać ze sobą. To było głupie i bezmyślne, bo gdyby Ron się dowiedział... - jej głos drży – Dziękuje, że mu nie powiedziałeś – dodaje cicho, niemal szeptem.  
\- Hermiona, ja też cię przepraszam – wyznaje po chwili, a mój głos jest napięty – Nie rozumiem tego wszystkiego, nie rozumiem co w ogóle pomiędzy wami jest, ale już dawno widziałem, że znikasz. Nie pytałem, bo myślałem, że sama mi powiesz – mówię i w tym samym momencie czuje jej dłoń na swojej.  
\- Przepraszam, byłam pewna, że tego nie zrozumiesz.  
\- Ja? Ja zawsze cię zrozumiem, Hermiono – odpowiadam, ściskając jej dłoń – Ja, to nie Ron – uśmiecham się, a ona odwzajemnia uśmiech.

***

\- Myślę, że powinieneś złożyć zeznania, które pomogą Malfoy'owi.  
Szczerze się szeroko, słysząc tą prośbę z ust Hermiony. Stoimy na zewnątrz Nory, jest z nami też Ron, który dalej o niczym nie ma pojęcia. Tak naprawdę czekałem na tą chwilę. Byłem pewny, że mnie o to poprosi. Draco Malfoy był w Azkabanie od miesiąca. W kolejnym tygodniu miał rozpocząć się jego proces.  
\- Zgłupiałaś do reszty Hermiono? - słyszę wzburzony głos rudowłosego obok siebie – Przecież to Malfoy, powinien gnić w Azkabanie do końca swojego życia!  
Widzę, jak Hermiona zaciska usta i nie jestem w stanie powiedzieć czy to ze złości, gniewu czy irytacji. Wywraca oczami, ale w jej oczach wciąż czai się coś dziwnego, coś czego nigdy wcześniej nie widziałem. Po chwili otwiera usta i zaczyna mówić.  
\- Ron, Malfoy pomógł nam podczas Zwycięskiej Bitwy, nie bądź takim zaślepionym kretynem i przyznaj to w końcu! - broni ślizgona. Hermiona Granger, moja najlepsza przyjaciółka broni Dracona Malfoy'a, człowieka, który przez ostatnie sześć lat ubliżał jej i zmieniał jej życie w piekło. Przekrzywiam głowę, przyglądając się jej uważnie. Nie powiedziała mi do końca co tak naprawdę między nimi jest. Tak naprawdę opowiedziała mu i ich dziwnej znajomości i zakopaniu broni bardzo pobieżnie. Wiem tylko tyle, że natknęli się na siebie kiedyś w lesie. Rozpętał się pojedynek, ona straciła różdżkę i była pewna, że to koniec. Jednak Dracon Malfoy oddał jej ją i pozwolił na powrót do nich. Jak gdyby nigdy nic. Mógł ją zabić, mógł torturować, mógł zabrać i oddać Voldemortowi. Mógł zrobić z nią wszystko, bo bez różdżki była kompletnie bezbronna, a tymczasem on ją puścił. Wiem, że zgubiła wtedy cenny naszyjnik i wróciła w to samo miejsce, a tam znowu się na niego natknęła. To takie oczywiste, że on go miał. Kompletnie jakby wiedział, że to coś cennego i że będzie chciała to odzyskać. A później tak po prostu zaczęli się spotykać. Ich pojedynek i incydent z naszyjnikiem zapoczątkował pomiędzy nimi pewnego rodzaju przyjaźń. Patrzę w jej oczy i wiem, że jest rozsądna. Mam nadzieje, że to co jest pomiędzy nimi to tylko dziwna pokręcona przyjaźń, być może chwilowa przyjaźń i nic poza tym. Przełykam ślinę, próbując sobie wyobrazić ją i Malfoy'a w związku, a zaraz potem natychmiast tego żałuję. Słyszę prychnięcie z ust Rona, który teraz zwraca się bezpośrednio do mnie.  
\- Harry, nie zrobisz tego, prawda?  
Przygryzam wargę, patrząc najpierw na niego, a potem na Hermione. Patrzy na mnie natarczywie, próbując rozszyfrować co zrobie, choć moja decyzja wydaje mi się przecież tak oczywista.  
\- Ron, zaślepia cię nienawiść – mówię spokojnym, lekkim tonem – Malfoy naprawdę nam pomógł i nie możesz temu zaprzeczać.  
Moje usta drgają, gdy widzę jak czerwona staje się jego twarz z powodu gniewu. Zakłada ręcę na ramiona i bierze kilka głębszych wdechów.  
\- Już niczego nie powiem – syczy cicho i wpatruje się we mnie dobitnie, przeczuwając, co nastąpi.  
\- Hermiona ma racje, złoże zeznania w jego sprawie – mówię, uświadamiając sobie, że może gdyby nie wskazówki Malfoy'a jeszcze przed bitwą, nawet bym jej nie dożył. Zawdzięczam życie temu ślizgońskiemu kretynowi. Patrzę na Hermione, która uśmiecha się do mnie, a na jej twarzy widzę odmalowaną ulgę.

***

 _Cztery miesiące później._

\- Czytaliście?! - dobiega nas głos Rona, kiedy wszyscy spożywamy śniadanie w Norze. Większość osób siedzących przy stole podnosi głowę, patrząc jak Ron wchodzi do domu trzymając w dłoni egzemplarz Proroka Codziennego.  
\- Malfoy wyjechał z kraju! - mówi głośno zaskoczony, a na jego twarzy widać szeroki uśmieszek. W tym samym momencie, Hermiona krztusi się sokiem, a ja uderzam w jej plecy delikatnie. Spoglądam na pana Weasley'a, który już sięgnął po gazetę i czyta, a zaraz potem na Rona. Jest dosłownie wniebowzięty tą nowiną.  
\- Już nigdy nie będziemy musieli widywać się tą szują – mówi radośnie po czym nakłada sobie na talarz kopiatą porcje jajecznicy na bekonie. Zaczynam zastanawiać się czy Hermiona o tym wiedziała. Patrze na nią, jej twarz jest bardziej blada niż wcześniej, usta zaciśnięte, a jej oczy wpatrują się w Artura z żądzą mordu. Przygryzam dolną wargę uświadamiając sobie, że nic jej o tym nie powiedział.  
\- Draco Malfoy wyjechał z Anglii? - słyszę głos Molly, która wychyla się z kuchni zaskoczona niosąc do stołu kolejny stos pieczywa dla Rona.  
\- Tak, Molly – chrząka Artur, a ja przgryzam wargę – W Proroku piszą, że razem z matką na stałe wyjechali do Francji, zostawiając tutaj wszystko – mówi, a na jego twarzy widnieje spore zaskoczenie.  
\- Mogę? - głos Hermiony jest nieco suchy, ale ponaglający i zniecierpliwiony. Uśmiecham się do pana Weasley'a, gdy ten oddaje jej gazetę i kątem oka wpatruje się w nią, gdy czyta.  
\- Bardzo dobrze! Kto by go przyjął tutaj do pracy z taką przeszłością? - mówi Ron między jedzeniem – Cały ten smród i tak się zanim pociągnie i prędzej czy później i tak go dopadnie nawet we Francji – dodaje ze śmiechem.  
W tym samym momencie słyszę, jak Hermiona rzuca gazetę na swoje tosty i wstaje natychmiast od stołu, z jej oczu toczą się łzy i szybko wybiega, trzaskając drzwiami.  
\- Skurwiel – klnę głośno i nic nie robiąc sobie z pełnych zaskoczenia twarzy znajdujących się w kuchni, łapie za proroka po czym biegnę za nią. Dopiero po chwili dochodzi do mnie, że to ja parę tygodni temu jeszcze przed procesem prosiłem, żeby zostawił ją w spokoju.

***

 _Cztery lata później._

\- Kto robi taką głupotę? - pytam sam siebie, próbując zawiązać krawat i w tym samym momencie słyszę wesoły chichot, który rozpoznałbym wszędzie. Odwracam się od lustra i w drzwiach widzę Hermione, która uśmiecha się szeroko.  
\- Hermiona! Przyjechałaś! - krzyczę uśmiechając się radośnie i po chwili już wpadamy w swoje ramiona.  
\- Kto robi taką głupotę? Serio, Harry? - pyta ze śmiechem, przytulając mnie do siebie – Oczywiście, że ty i Ginny! - mówi po czym odrywa się ode mnie i zabiera za wiązanie mojego krawatu.  
Bombarduje ją pytaniami, które wyrzucam niemal jednym tchem.  
\- Hermiono, co u ciebie? Jak sobie radzisz na Magicznym Uniwersytecie Salem? Twoje listy są okropnie suche i rzeczowe! - wyrzucam jej, a ona uśmiecha się tak, że jednak nie potrafię się gniewać – Myślałem, że nie przyjedziesz, nie pojawiłaś się w Anglii odkąd tam wyjechałaś! Nie odpowiedziałaś nawet na zaproszenie! - mówię, a na mojej twarzy tkwi szczery uśmiech.  
\- Wszystko u mnie w porządku, Harry, naprawdę – odpowiada z uśmiechem, a ja w tej samej chwili zauważam to, czego nie zauważyłem od razu – straciła nieco angielski akcent.  
\- Twój akcent – szczerze się znowu, poprawiając okulary – Zamerykanizowali cię! - dodaje udając oburzenie. Odsuwam się od niej, chcąc obrzucić jej sylwetke uważnie wzrokiem. Hermiona śmieje się wdzięcznie, a ja uświadamiam sobie, że wygląda lepiej niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej. Ubrana jest w pastelową, niebieską, obcisłą sukienkę i wysokie czarne szpilki. Jej cera jest nieco opalona. Włosy upięte są delikatnie z gracją z tyłu tuż nad karkiem. Kilka kosmyków okala jej twarz z przodu. Spostrzegam na jej udzie delikatny tatuaż w kształcie węża, który chowa się pod sukienką. Unoszę brwi i pytam niedowierzając, wskazując dłonią:  
\- Kolejny tatuaż? - nie wspominam nic o kształcie i może dobrze, bo Hermiona rumieni się uroczo, ale mówi odważnie:  
\- Przegrałam zakład na dwudzieste pierwsze urodziny – mówi z szerokim uśmiechem i macha dłonią lekceważąco, po czym dodaje – Na uniwersytecie idzie mi bardzo dobrze, jestem dopiero na drugim roku, a już dostałam propozycje stażu – mówi i podchodzi do mnie, a z jej ust wciąż nie znika uśmiech – Przepraszam, że nie odpowiedziałam, na zaproszenie, ale nie byłam pewna czy przyjadę sama czy z kimś – dodaje, a ja w tej chwili wszystko pojmuje.  
\- Z kimś _? -_ dopytuje zgrywając niewiniątko – Długo z nim jesteś? Co to za facet? Gdzie się poznaliście?  
Słyszę znów jej perlisty śmiech.  
\- Harry, czuję się jakbym rozmawiała z Ginny, a nie z tobą – żartuje i trzepie mnie lekko dłonią w ramię. Unoszę dłonie w geście obronnym.  
\- Muszę to wiedzieć Hermiono, bo kompletnie nie wiem jak wygląda teraz twoje życie.  
Uśmiecha się, a po chwili mówi tylko cichym głosem:  
\- Nic ci nie powiem, nie chce na razie zapeszać, nie wiem nawet, czy to coś poważnego.  
Otwieram usta, aby zareagować, ale w tej samej chwili słyszę okrzyk pełen niedowierzania, a do pokoju wpada Ron z niedowierzaniem wymalowanym na twarzy, jakby właśnie zobaczył ducha. W trakcie uroczystości i przyjęcia nie mam zbyt wiele czasu, aby poświęcić jej odrobinę więcej uwagi, gdyż muszę zabawiać gości. Na drugi dzień moja najlepsza przyjaciółka wyjeżdża równie szybko jak i pojawiła się na moim ślubie.

***

 _Dziesięć lat później.  
_  
Moja kawa, którą miałem w ustach ląduje na blacie mojego biurka, gdy tylko wyciągam Proroka Codziennego spośród papierów i widzę na pierwszej stronie zdjęcie Hermiony. Wielki nagłówek głosi _Hermiona Granger i jej wielki powrót_! Tuż pod nim umieszczone jest jej zdjęcie, gdy wysiada z mugolskiego samochodu na jednej z ruchliwych ulic Londynu i idzie chodnikiem. Moje oczy przebiegają po jej sylwetce, zauważając mały uśmiech na jej twarzy. Jest ubrana w obcisłą, czarną spódnicę, szpilki i zwiewną pudrową bluzkę. Na oczach ma okulary przeciwsłoneczne, które chronią ją przed żarem lejącym się z nieba. Zerkam na numer strony, a potem prędko kartkuje gazetę. Moje oczy przebiegają po artykule, który jest niezwykle krótki i nie ma tam żadnych informacji, których bym już nie znał. Wstaje od biurka, wiedząc jakie piekło się za chwile rozpęta. Zarzucam marynarkę i zmierzam ku wyjściu, ale wtedy niczym burza wpada Ron. Uśmiecham się, widząc, że ledwie łapie oddech. W dłoni trzyma oczywiście... Proroka Codziennego.  
\- Widziałeś to, Harry?! - pyta, a w jego głosie brzmi czyste podekscytowanie. Kiwam głową i nadal się uśmiecham.  
\- Wróciła po tylu latach – mówię i wiem, że ja sam jestem równie mocno zaskoczony – To niewiarygodne – dodaje i drapie się po karku. Po chwili wskazuje dłonią na fotel i podchodzę z powrotem do swojego, aby na nim usiąść. Mimowolnie w moich myślach pojawia się obraz Hermiony i Rona na wspólnej kolacji przy świecach. Rudowłosy nie miał szczęścia w miłości, był z Lavender zaledwie dwa lata po czym rozwiódł się i od tej pory spotyka się co jakiś czas z różnymi kobietami. Był w paru stałych związkach, ale jednak wszystkie okazały się nietrwałe. A skoro kiedyś, jeszcze przed Malfoy'em coś ich łączyło, to czemu Ron miałby nie spróbować?  
\- Odzywała się od ciebie ostatnio? - słyszę jego pytanie, a ja automatycznie kręcę głową.  
\- Nie miałem z nią kontaktu od naszego ślubu – mówię zgodnie z prawdą.  
Hermiona pojawiła się i zniknęła wtedy równie szybko. Później było parę listów, ostatni był na święta Bożego Narodzenia. Potem przeszli już do etapu wysyłania raz do roku wymuszonych kartek świątecznych z życzeniami.  
\- Ten cały Prorok to zwykłe gówno – mówi, a w jego głosie słychać czyste rozczarowanie – Nie ma w tym artykule dosłownie niczego, co by wyjaśniało jej powrót, jedynie cała jej historia do momentu Zwycięskiej Bitwy – dodaje, a ja nie mogę się z nim nie zgodzić. Wiem jednak, że to dopiero początek. Wzdycham głośno, a Ron unosi na mnie spojrzenie znad gazety.  
\- Poczekaj do jutra, Ron – mówię – Jutro Prorok na pewno poda milion zmyślonych przypuszczeń.

***

Lubię od czasu do czasu siadać na tarasie mojego domu ze szklanką whiskey wieczorami. Delektuje się wtedy przyjemną ciszą, pozwalam uciec swoim myślom. Tak robie też teraz. Popijam ulubiony trunek, patrząc na dom sąsiada i ciesząc się ciszą, a także ciepłym, lipcowym powietrzem. Moje myśli błądzą wciąż wokół Hermiony. Minęło kilka dni od pierwszego artykułu. Dziennikarze wypruwali sobie żyły, aby zdobyć przyczyne jej powrotu. Nie obeszło się także bez ścigania mnie, czy Rona po korytarzach Ministerstwa Magii. Nie powiedziałem ani słowa na jej temat, a Ron powiedział zgodnie z prawdą, że nie wie i nie domyśla się dlaczego wróciła do kraju. Słyszę trzask drzwi frontowych oraz głosy i śmiechy moich dzieci. Obracam się w fotelu, patrząc na uchylone drzwi od salonu i widzę ich. James i Lily zgodnie, chórem witają mnie i znikają na górze pośród krzyków wymienianych pomiędzy sobą.  
\- Tata! - krzyczy Albus i biegnie do mnie, a ja biorę go na swoje kolana.  
\- Gdzie byliście, Al? - pytam i czochram jego czarne włosy, podczas gdy on zawzięcie macha krótkimi nogami do przodu i do tyłu.  
\- U babci – mówi cichym, dziecinnym głosem – Mama nas tam zostawiła, bo musiała pilnie się z kimś spotkać – dodaje, a w jego głosie wyczuwam smutek, spowodowany tym, że nie mógł jej towarzyszyć. Uśmiecham się lekko i w tym samym momencie moja żona staje w progu uśmiechając się na nasz widok.  
\- Al, chyba Lily cię wołała, żebyś przyszedł do góry – mówi wesołym głosem, a ja patrzę, jak mój syn zsuwa się z moich kolan i biegnie ochoczo ku domowi. Patrzę na Ginny, gdy ta podchodzi wolnym krokiem i siada w fotelu obok.  
\- Jak ci minął dzień? - pyta, a ja biorę szklankę z bursztynowym płynem i upijam odrobinę.  
\- W porządku – mówię, a po chwili dodaje żartobliwie – Było trochę zamieszania przez dziennikarzy, ale to dzień jak co dzień.  
Patrze na nią i w tym samym momencie widzę, jak jej twarz się rozjaśnia, a na usta ponownie wstępuje uśmiech.  
\- Widziałam się z Hermioną dzisiaj po południu – mówi, a ja unoszę brwi zaskoczony.  
\- Żartujesz?  
Po tym jak kiwa głową, wiem, że na pewno musiało tak być. Czekam cierpliwie, aż zacznie mówić.  
\- Wysłała mi sowę, dlatego zostawiłam dzieciaki u mamy i teleportowałam się – tłumaczy, a na jej twarzy wciąż widzę uśmiech – Spotkałyśmy się w mugolskim parku Battersea, a potem poszłyśmy na kawę. Opowiadała mi o Nowym Jorku, o swojej kancelarii – mówi dalej, a ja nie jestem w stanie się jej oprzeć, aby nie przerwać.  
\- Prawniczej? Kancelarii prawniczej? - pytam, a ona przytakuje.  
\- Jest prawnikiem, dość znanym zresztą, wygrała wiele skazanych na porażkę spraw w Nowym Jorku – mówi – Przenosi jej siedzibę do Londynu. Zaprosiła nas na przyjęcie w sobotę – kończy i wzrusza ramionami, a po chwili wyciąga mi szklankę i sama upija z niej łyk.  
\- Wydaje się być szczęśliwa, tylko.. – dodaje i zerka na mnie niepewnie  
\- Tylko? - dopytuje.  
\- Trochę się zmieniła – uzupełnia, a zaraz potem kontynuuje – To znaczy, jest z kimś. Dostrzegłam obrączkę na jej palcu. Powiedziała mi, że ma dwójkę dzieci.  
Patrzę na nią mocno zaskoczony, nie będąc w stanie nic wiele powiedzieć.  
\- Nasza Hermiona?  
\- Kto by pomyślał, prawda? - pyta nieco rozbawiona, a zaraz potem siada na moich kolanach.  
\- Uzupełniając twoje kolejne pytanie – mówi, a ja wiem, że w tej chwili przewraca oczami – Nie wiem kim jest ten facet, powiedziała, że poznamy całą jej rodzinę na tym przyjęciu.  
Kiwam głową, a myśli w mojej głowie szaleją. A po chwili wybucham śmiechem. Widzę, jak Ginny mi się przygląda z uśmiechem.  
\- Dalej nie mogę w to uwierzyć – mówię po prostu, a ona zaczyna chichotać. Przytula się do mnie, a ja czuje jej ciepły oddech na swojej skórze.  
\- Ja też, Harry – szepce – To takie dziwne – mówi, a ja całkowicie przyznaje jej racje. Chociaż biorąc pod uwagę ostatnie dziesięć lat, czy to tak dziwne, jak mogłoby się wydawać?

***

\- To zaraz za rogiem na samym końcu ulicy – mówię jednocześnie z Ginny i oboje patrzymy na siebie mocno zaskoczeni. Jest sobotni poranek, właśnie przed momentem przyleciała sowa przynosząc nam wiadomość od Hermiony w której podany był adres. _Dolina Gordryka, aleja Emerica Switcha 17._ Przyglądam się treści uważnie, ale nie zauważam tam nic podejrzanego. Jest jeszcze parę słów od niej, która informuje, że czeka na nas z niecierpliwością. Reszta dnia ubiega zbyt wolno, a ja wiem, że nie mogę się doczekać, kiedy tylko zobaczę Hermione.  
\- Ron też się wybiera? - słyszę głos Ginny dochodzący zza drzwi łazienki, gdzie poszła się przebrać, podczas gdy ja wkładam dżinsy i zapinam koszule.  
\- Nie mam pojęcia – mówię zgodnie z prawdą – Nie widziałem go ostatnio – dodaje i patrzę na swoje odbicie w lustrze. Poprawiam okulary i wychodzę sprawdzić, czy mały Albus poradził sobie z ubraniem, które przygotowała mu Ginny. Parę minut później wszyscy są na dole, Ginny łapie za swoje ciasto upieczone rano, a ja za butelkę porządnego koniaku. Wychodzimy na ulicę, a dzieci jak zwykle wyprzedzają nas i idąc za nimi słyszę rozmowę Lily i Jamesa na temat nowego wynalazka Freda, który ostatnio im pokazywał. Mijamy sąsiadów, grzecznie kłaniając się i skręcamy za róg. Na samym końcu dostrzegam ładny, nieco większy od naszego dom, który zaczęto budować ponad dwa lata temu. Ginny chyba myśli o tym samym, bo nasze oczy spotykają się.  
\- Gdyby kontakt się nie urwał, to wiedzielibyśmy kto za tym stoi – mówi i przewraca oczami wymownie, a zaraz potem podnosi głos i mówi ostrzegawczym tonem – James, nie szturchaj Albusa!  
Nie dziwi mnie widok dwóch luksusowych mugolskich samochodów stojących na podjeździe. Myślę o tym jaka to ironia, że mieszkamy od siebie zaledwie może kilkadziesiąt metrów, a ja nawet o tym nie wiedziałem. Ze zdziwieniem zauważam jednak wóz należący do Zabiniego zaparkowany wzdłuż ulicy. Często widuje go przed ministerstwem, więc wiem do kogo należy. Moją głowę zaprzątają myśli i staram sobie przypomnieć czy Hermiona kiedykolwiek rozmawiała z nim w szkole. Nie zauważyłem nawet jak Ginny nacisnęła na dzwonek przed drzwiami a w progu pojawiła się sylwetka Hermiony.  
\- Harry! - krzyczy a zaraz potem przytulam ją do siebie, wdychając ładny zapach jej perfum.  
\- Ginny, to ciasto cudownie pachnie! - komplementuje, biorąc od niej ciasto i całując ją szybko w policzek, a zaraz potem przyklęka przed naszymi dziećmi patrząc na nie.  
\- Hmm, niech zgadnę – mówi wolno, a jej usta rozciągają się w uśmiechu – Ty pewnie jesteś James, a ty to pewnie Lily – mówiąc to głaszcze ją po policzku – Jesteś naprawdę podobna do mamy! - mówi a w jej głosie słyszę ekscytacje, patrze na Lily, która chichocze cicho – Za to Albus i James to cały ty, Harry – kończy i podnosi się, obrzucając mnie wzorkiem i jednocześnie odsuwając w głąb domu, aby nas wpuścić – Wchodźcie, zapraszam! - mówi a tuż obok jej nóg zauważam wysokiego psa, merdającego ogonem. Ona też go spostrzega, bo trąca jej lewą dłoń zimnym nosem. Słyszę pisk Lily i westchnięcie Albusa. Nawet James patrzy z czymś w rodzaju fascynacji widząc zwierzaka.  
\- On jest cudowny! - piszczy Lily i bez zawahania zbliża się do niego, zaczynając go głaskać drobnymi rączkami.  
\- To jest Shadow, nasz pies – zwraca się do nich z uśmiechem – Napewno was zaprowadzi do ogrodu, idźcie się przywitać, wujek Ron już tam jest – dodaje, a ja patrzę jak dzieciaki znikają za owczarkiem, który gna przez dom poszczekując radośnie.  
\- Spokojnie, jest bardzo towarzyski – dodaje do nas, a my z Ginny podążamy za nią – Nigdy nic nie zrobił dzieciom, nie ma się zatem czego obawiać – mówi i wchodzi do kuchni, kładzie ciasto na blat wyspy, gdzie widzę milion przekąsek i jedzenia. W tle słyszę lekką muzykę, głos gości i pojedyncze śmiechy. Rozglądam się po nowoczesnym, aczkolwiek przytulnym wnętrzu domu.  
\- To naprawdę piękny dom, Hermiono – mówi Ginny i siada na krześle – Wiesz, że też mieszkamy z Harrym w Dolinie Gordryka? Przyszliśmy na nogach – dodaje z uśmiechem.  
W jej oczach dostrzegam szczere zdziwienie, a także zakłopotanie.  
\- Naprawde? - pyta przenosząc wzrok raz na mnie, raz na Ginny – Bardzo was przepraszam, byłam pewna, że mieszkacie w domu Syriusza, Harry! - mówi a w jej głosie brzmi desperacja i poczucie winy – Gdybym tylko wiedziała...  
Uśmiecham się do niej szeroko i macham dłonią lekceważąco.  
\- Daj spokój Hermiono – mówię – Skąd mogłaś wiedzieć?  
Uśmiecha się do mnie niepewnie, a zaraz potem odwraca aby wyciągnąć talerz i nóż.  
\- Do tej pory spotkałam tylko Deana Thomasa, gdy myłam swój samochód w czwartek późnym wieczorem na podjeździe – mówi zaczynając kroić ciasto – Och, no i jeszcze mojego byłego klienta, Christiana Wayllanda – dodaje i uśmiecha się do nas – Poprosiłam obydwu, aby nic nie wspominali nikomu, że tu mieszkam, no wiecie Prorok Codzienny i te sprawy – przewraca oczami, a Ginny chichota.  
\- Nawet za mną i Ronem gonili po ministerstwie, byleby tylko coś z nas wyciągnąć – mówię, a ona kiwa głową z uśmiechem.  
\- Tak, widziałam i naprawdę za to przepraszam, Harry – w jej głosie brzmi skrucha – Do tej pory nie mam pojęcia kto im powiedział, byłam naprawdę zaskoczona kiedy spostrzegłam ich tamtego dnia na ulicy w Londynie – dodaje i marszczy czoło.  
\- Dadzą sobie spokój za parę dni, zobaczysz – mówi pocieszająco Ginny  
\- Ron tutaj jest? - pytam, a ona ku mojemu zaskoczeniu wybucha wdzięcznym śmiechem.  
\- Oczywiście, że tak – mówi – Gdybyś tylko widział jego minę, gdy zobaczył... - mówi, ale przerywa jej odgłos biegnących dzieci, które po chwili wpadają do kuchni.  
\- Mamo nie wiesz może gdzie jest Shadow? - słyszę głos, a mnie przechodzą ciarki po plecach. Odwracam się w tym samym momencie w którym obok wysokiego, szczupłego chłopca ubranego w zwykłe dżinsy i t-shirt staje mała dziewczynka z szerokim uśmiechem, który pokazuje jej malutkie ząbki. Oboje mają jasne blond włosy.  
\- Zanieść coś jeszcze, mamusiu? - jej głos jest cienki i taki kochany, jakby słyszał Lily parę lat temu. Jedyną różnicą, która dzieli tą dwójkę jest ich wiek oraz rzecz jasna, płeć. A także kolor oczu. Mała niewątpliwie ma oczy po Hermionie. Są duże i mają ten sam, czekoladowy odcień. Chłopiec natomiast ma niebieskie spojrzenie i patrzy na mnie uważnie, a na jego ustach igra uśmiech. Przełykam głośno ślinę, uświadamiając sobie, że przypomina mi nikogo innego jak...  
\- Scorpius, Shadowa widziałem z przodu przed domem – dobiega mnie w tym samym momencie męski, charakterystyczny głos, gdzieś z oddali i słyszę spokojne kroki – Julie, chyba już dość pomogłaś mamie – kontynuuje, a po chwili tuż za ich sylwetkami pojawia się nikt inny jak Draco Malfoy. Widzę jego kpiący uśmiech i spojrzenie pełne zainteresowania, które mi rzuca, a zaraz potem chyba przenosi je na Hermione.  
\- Powiedziałaś im?  
\- Chciałam poczekać na ciebie – mówi i słyszę, jak odkłada nóż a zaraz potem omija nas z Ginny i wyciąga ręce ku małej Julie, która wbiega w jej ramiona, a za moment zostaje podniesiona ku górze.  
\- Miło cię widzieć, Potter – mówi blondyn a w jego głosie słyszę czyste rozbawienie. Podchodzi do mnie, a ja rzucam mu gniewne spojrzenie. Unosi dłonie w geście obronnym.  
\- Hej, stary, to nie moja wina – mówi i wskazuje podbródkiem Hermione, która uśmiecha się szeroko w moją stronę – Nic nie poradzę, że spotkałem ją na UMS – dodaje, a ja nagle patrząc na nią, uświadamiam sobie, że emanuje od niej szczęściem. Po jej delikatnie zarumienionych policzkach wiem także, że to nie był przypadek, że wybrała Uniwersytet Magiczny Salem w Nowym Jorku. Dociera do mnie, że wyjechała, bo nie pogodziła się z tym, że utraciła Malfoy'a. Pojechała, aby dalej walczyć o swoje szczęście. O szczęście przy jego boku. Uświadamiam sobie, że Draco Malfoy musi cholernie mocno kochać Hermionę Granger.  
\- Dlaczego nie byłeś na naszym ślubie, Malfoy? Czyżby strach cię obleciał? - mówię kpiąco, będąc pewnym, że Hermiona była z nim już wtedy i tylko przez szczęście wywinęła się od moich kolejnych, dociekliwych pytań. Słyszę jego śmiech i patrzę na człowieka, który wydaje się ogromnie szczęśliwy. Czuje na sobie wzrok Ginny, która nie za bardzo rozumie całą tą sytuacje.  
\- Jak za starych dobrych czasów, co? - mówi i ponownie wyciąga dłoń, a ja uśmiechając się ściskam ją mocno a moment później zaskoczony czuje, jak blondyn przyciąga mnie do siebie i klepie po plecach.  
\- Nie patrz tak na mnie, musimy być teraz w dobrych stosunkach – mówi krzywiąc się lekko, gdy się od siebie odrywamy, a Hermiona ze śmiechem daje mu buziaka w policzek – Julie, Scorpius to jest wujek Harry i ciocia Ginny o których tyle opowiadała wam wasza mama – dodaje, a na moje usta wpływa głupkowaty uśmiech. Właśnie w tym momencie, w tej chwili wydaje mi się, że świat stanął na głowie.


End file.
